Abra os Olhos Malfoy
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Após uma azaração lançada pelo garoto de ouro Malfoy tem que arcar com os efeitos colaterais. Será que o moreno consegue aguentar a própria consciência?...
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Andei sumida mesmo O.o Tenso não ter inspiração, mas ainda bem que posso contar com a minha beta do coração ;D

**Resumo: **Após uma azaração lançada pelo garoto de ouro Malfoy tem que arcar com os efeitos colaterais. Será que o moreno consegue aguentar a própria consciência?...

***HxD***

**Abra os Olhos Malfoy**

Bam.

O garoto de ouro da grifinória bateu a cabeça com força na parede da enfermaria.

Bam.

Ele bateu novamente, estava muito irritado consigo mesmo, colocou a uma das mãos sobre a cabeça que agora estava dolorida. "Idiota, idiota, eu sou muito idiota mesmo..." Disse olhando para o leito onde um jovem estava deitado, era Draco Malfoy, o grifinório suspirou.

Depois da guerra os dois garotos brigavam por qualquer coisa, às vezes bastava uma encarada e ambos já sacavam as varinhas no corredor. Harry estava cansado dessas bobagens e tinha resolvido procurar um feitiço na seção proibida da biblioteca para assustar o loiro, que assim o deixaria em paz.

Havia encontrado um feitiço em um livro muito surrado e velho que se intitulava "Videre" e abaixo estava a explicação sobre a azaração em latim, contudo uma parte rabiscada a lápis lia-se "Seus inimigos não o evidenciaram mais" O moreno achou interessante e na última briga que teve com o loiro utilizou o feitiço.

E esse era o motivo de estar dentro da enfermaria à meia-noite, sentia-se extremamente culpado, assim que lançou o feitiço, o sonserino caiu no chão e não se moveu durante a tarde toda, professores vieram e até a diretora, Harry havia explicado a todos como tinha lido sobre a azaração "Em algum lugar que não se recordava" Sabia que estaria muito encrencado se contasse a verdade, então apenas a omitiu de sua explicação aos docentes.

Harry chegou a pensar que o loiro estivesse fazendo cena como de costume, entretanto quando viu que nem mesmo a enfermeira o reanimava sentiu-se responsável. Saiu da Grifinória pela noite para checar se o loiro havia acordado, porém assim que chegou a enfermaria encontrou o sonserino do mesmo jeito que esteve a tarde toda. "Eu devia ter aprendido a essa altura do campeonato a não confiar em coisas que leio por aí... O diário de Tom Riddle e o livro do Príncipe Mestiço deviam ter sido o bastante..." Harry abaixou e encarou o rosto do sonserino que estava sereno "E para piorar, já acertei ele duas vezes ele... Justo ele!" Fez uma careta.

-É tudo culpa sua sabia... – Disse para o garoto adormecido a sua frente que não se moveu. – Por que você implica tanto comigo? – Harry com um dedo empurrou a bochecha do loiro que continuou dormindo. –Se você não agisse assim... – Harry se calou, estava falando praticamente sozinho, bufou. – Acorda de uma vez doninha. – Harry beliscou a bochecha do sonserino que continuou sereno, Harry suspirou cabisbaixo dessa vez. – Por favor, só acorda logo. – Implorou o moreno, mas o outro garoto continuava dormindo.

Depois de um tempo Harry pode ouvir o piado de uma coruja do lado de fora do castelo, apesar do horário continuou na enfermaria esperando que o loiro acordasse.

-Se você fosse uma pessoa mais agradável eu até poderia ser seu amigo, mas aí você teria que ser menos preconceituoso e mimado. – Admitiu para o sonserino. – Semana passada eu vi você treinando quadribol, você é um bom apanhador, mas se distraí muito... Se eu pudesse te dava umas dic... – Harry se calou de súbito quando percebeu uma movimentação do loiro, arregalou os olhos "Bendita hora em que fui deixar a capa de invisibilidade na Grifinória" Pensou amargurado.

O loiro se sentou na cama, contudo não abriu os olhos Harry o encarou confuso, viu o sonserino agarrar o colchão como se certificasse de onde estava.

-Água... – O garoto pediu sem abrir os olhos, Harry ainda em choque e apenas olhou para o sonserino a sua frente, o viu colocar as mãos sobre a garganta e então pegou a jarra que estava sobre o criado mudo e colocou água no copo, ainda inseguro entregou ao loiro.

-Obrigado... – Disse e tomou um gole da água. – Eu estou na enfermaria? – Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados e o moreno entrou em pânico "Se eu responder ele vai saber que sou eu, vai xingar e brigar de novo..."

-Hum, hum... – Afirmou fazendo apenas um som com a garganta.

-Aquele trasgo do Potter! – O loiro insultou o moreno que fez uma careta, mas não disse nada. – Enfermeira eu não consigo abrir os olhos, isso é culpa daquele testa rachada?! – O grifinório arqueou uma sobrancelha "Ele pensa que eu sou a enfermeira?!" Ficou em silêncio sem saber o que responder.

O loiro esperou pela resposta de quem supunha que fosse a enfermeira, contudo acabou bufando impaciente.

-Que seja... Será que dava para a senhora me dizer se vai demorar muito até eu poder abrir meus olhos? Parecem colados... – Voltou a esperar pela resposta da outra pessoa no aposento, mas o silêncio continuou. – Qual o seu problema?! O gato comeu a sua língua? Pode pelo menos me trazer algo para comer?! Chocolates, doces ou qualquer coisa do tipo?! – O sonserino perguntou elevando a voz, nesse momento Harry viu a porta da sala da enfermeira se abrir, apressou em se esconder atrás das cortinas.

-Já está acordado querido? Ainda bem... – A enfermeira entrou no cômodo e se aproximou do rapaz que a estranhou.

-Por que não respondeu antes? – Perguntou sem esconder o irritamento.

-Do que está falando querido? Eu não estava aqui antes... - O loiro com os olhos fechados lhe fez uma careta confusa.

-É claro que estava... Eu falei com você, e você me trouxe esse copo de água! – Disse irritado para madame Pomfrey.

-Meu querido... Eu estava na minha sala até agora pouco, você estava sozinho aqui, está tendo alucinações também? – Perguntou analisando o rapaz que engoliu em seco.

-Não... Não estou... – Ele ainda parecia um pouco confuso, mas esqueceu o assunto e entregou o copo a Madame Pomfrey. – Eu não consigo abrir os olhos. – Disse e a enfermeira se aproximou checando o garoto.

-É um feitiço curioso não é... – Constatou a mulher para si mesma. – Não sabemos ainda qual o feitiço que Harry lançou em você, mas não se preocupe querido deve ser algo temporário.

-Como assim não sabem?! – Perguntou exasperado. – Eu vou ter que ficar assim? Cego?

-Não se altere tanto meu garoto! Já lhe disse que vamos procurar o anti-feitiço, tente se acalmar está bem... Como parece que é só isso que está errado com você pela manhã eu lhe dou alta para que retorne até seu dormitório, está bem. – Disse gentil, e o loiro ainda bufou. – Descanse. – O sonserino sem muita escolha voltou a deitar na cama, Madame Pomfrey saiu do quarto provavelmente para avisar a diretora sobre o estado de Malfoy, e Harry aproveitou essa hora para voltar para o dormitório, contudo antes de sair ainda pode ouvir o loiro falar consigo mesmo.

-Mas tinha outra pessoa aqui... – Resmungou.

***HxD***

Assim que Harry chegou ao dormitório encontrou com o amigo ruivo.

-Onde esteve? – Ron perguntou, estava comendo chocolates em cima da cama.

-Fui dar uma volta... – Harry respondeu vago, o amigo não pareceu se importar.

-Cara, você foi fantástico com a doninha sabia disso! – Harry que ainda se sentia culpado pela condição do loiro, deu os ombros sem responder. – Seria muito legal se aquele praga só acordasse no próximo ano, aí não iríamos mais estudar com ele, não é? – Perguntou maldoso e Harry ficou em silêncio. – Não é? – Insistiu o ruivo.

-Estou com sono... – Respondeu sem vontade e deitou-se na cama.

***HxD***

O moreno teve diversos pesadelos com o sonserino, onde o garoto lhe acusava de deixá-lo cego o resto da vida, por esse motivo acordou exausto.

Seguiu desanimado para sua primeira aula, poções "Ótimo, como se eu não estivesse me sentindo culpado o bastante" Pensou irritado. Assim que entrou na sala sentiu o olhar fuzilante da maioria dos sonserinos e suspirou pesadamente.

Sentou-se ao lado dos amigos Hermione e Ron, tentando se concentrar no que o professor Slughorn dizia, contudo percebeu que Blaise Zabini conversava sobre Draco Malfoy com Pansy Parkison, ouviu disfarçadamente a conversa dos dois.

-... É verdade! – Afirmou o garoto negro.

-Ainda não acredito... Jura que ele está cego?! – Perguntou a garota baixinho.

-Sim, ele está um verdadeiro estorvo. – Zabini bufou. – Não consegue fazer quase nada sozinho, não aguento mais ser babá dele.

-Mas ele é nosso amigo! – A garota afirmou e ele olhou para ela como uma careta.

-É, mas tudo tem limite, e você sabe como o Draco é... Mimado... – A garota balançou a cabeça concordando. –Que tal se você e eu sumíssemos hoje pela noite, até o Nott e o Goyle não vão voltar tão cedo para o dormitório, te juro o Draco está insuportável, pior que criança e tudo graças ao idiota do Potter. – A garota concordou e os dois voltaram sua atenção para a aula, Harry voltou a se sentir culpado "Maldita hora em que fui usar esse feitiço..."

***HxD***

No jantar o garoto de ouro havia decidido tentar aliviar sua consciência com o loiro, tinha pegado sua capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto e rumado para a cozinha, quando chegou lá vários elfos exclamaram animados "Harry Potter" O garoto abriu um largo sorriso... Como sentia falta de Dobby.

-Sou Mac... Como posso ajudar o senhor, senhor Potter! – O pequeno elfo falou de um jeito atrapalhado e tímido para o moreno que sorriu para ele.

-Oi Mac, não precisa me chamar de senhor Potter ok, me chame de Harry. –Viu o elfo colocar as mãozinhas sobre o peito emocionado.

-Ele é tão generoso. – Harry sorriu.

-Eu preciso de ajuda sabe... – Admitiu o moreno. – Quero dar chocolates a alguém...

-Senho... Digo Harry veio ao lugar certo, que tipo de chocolates? – O grifinório ponderou, não sabia qual tipo de chocolates o loiro gostava.

-Bom... Sabe as famílias tradicionais de bruxos... Elas têm algum tipo de chocolate favorito? – Perguntou o moreno.

-Hum... Tem trufas, bombons, bolachas, bolos...

-Trufas... Você consegue fazer um sabor que a maioria dos bruxos goste? – O elfo afirmou com a cabeça.

-E quantas o senh... Harry vai querer? – O garoto pensou.

-Uma cesta, e se você puder colocar mais algum chocolate que bruxos gostam seria perfeito. - O elfo afirmou e foi para uma porta nos fundos da cozinha, ficou lá um minuto e voltou com um sorriso, carregando uma cesta de tamanho médio.

-Obrigado Mac você me ajudou muito. – O moreno disse saindo da cozinha, ainda pode ouvir o elfo dar um gritinho abafado "Ele se lembrou do meu nome!"

***HxD***

Quem aposta que o grifinório vai acabar muito encrencado – Risos =P

Bom, agora parando de falar bobagens essa fic não é totalmente minha... Tem a mão da minha beta aí, eis o que aconteceu, eu estava sem ideias então minha querida prima me deu o seguinte tema:

Uma situação onde o Draco estivesse cego e o Harry se visse obrigado a cuidar dele -_-' era para ser um drama... Mas como quem está escrevendo sou eu, não garanto nada...

Não sou boa com dramas (especialmente porque gosto de finais felizes) Mas estou tentando ok ;D

Beijos, e façam uma escritora feliz, deixem uma review ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

E aqui está mais um capítulo ^_^

***HxD***

O garoto de ouro se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade, e olhou para o mapa do maroto se verificando de onde estava o loiro, rumou para as masmorras e esperou algum aluno entrar pela pintura que devia pertencer a Sonserina, não demorou muito e viu uma garotinha aparecer, ela disse a senha para a pintura "Sangue Puro" E Harry revirou os olhos "Típico" Seguiu de perto a garota para entrar na casa da Sonserina.

Rumou para o quarto do sétimo ano que estava vazio, mas Harry pode ouvir a voz de Draco que vinha de dentro do banheiro do dormitório.

-É você Zabini? Me ajude aqui! – Harry deixou a cesta no chão e seguiu a voz do loiro.

Nada no mundo iria preparar Harry para a cena que ele presenciou em seguida, o sonserino estava nu caído no chão "Droga, mas que situação!" O moreno retirou a capa da invisibilidade colocando-a em um dos ganchos onde estavam as toalhas e se abaixou para ajudar o loiro.

-Eu escorreguei e bati as costas... – O loiro disse apoiando um dos braços em volta do pescoço do grifinório, contudo assim que tocou nele percebeu que não era Blaise. – Quem é você?... – O loiro fez uma careta confuso, e Harry retirou os óculos colocando-os no bolso, assim que percebeu que o sonserino iria pôr as mãos sobre seu rosto para tentar identificar quem era, passou a mão sobre seus olhos e sua boca e afagou seus cabelos.

Harry não respondeu a pergunta do loiro recolocando os óculos e tentou levantá-lo, contudo o loiro gemeu com a maneira como o grifinório o havia erguido.

-Minhas costas! – Fez uma cara dolorida, e Harry resolveu erguer o sonserino nos braços. – Hey! Tenho cara de donzela indefesa?! – O loiro reclamou, e Harry bufou "E eu lá tenho escolha! Que vontade de deixar você aqui no chão do banheiro, doninha!"

Harry carregou o loiro até o quarto e o colocou deitado em cima de uma das camas, voltou rápido para o banheiro e pegou a toalha do loiro que a enrolou em volta da cintura.

-Quem é você? – Draco voltou a perguntar irritado, e Harry apenas limpou a garganta. – É mudo por algum acaso? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Hum, hum. – Fez um som com a garganta afirmando, e o loiro pareceu um pouco mais calmo.

-Você é de que ano? – O loiro perguntou e Harry ficou em silêncio, Draco fez uma careta. – Ah certo você é mudo... –O loiro bufou. – Um sonserino mudo... – Falou com desdém e Harry pensou zangado "E um sonserino cego!"

-Você é do sexto ano? – Harry negou. – Quinto? – Voltou a negar. –Quarto? – Negou novamente. – Que merda! De que ano então? – Harry rolou os olhos e levantou um dedo e fez com que o loiro o segurasse. – Primeiro ano? – Perguntou confuso.

-Hum, hum. – Harry afirmou, se dissesse que era do primeiro ano havia uma chance do sonserino não adivinhar quem Harry era.

-Mas você é grande para um garoto de onze anos... – Harry bateu com uma das mãos na cabeça "Merda!" Apesar da mentira fez um som afirmando, o loiro deu os ombros, como se não se importasse.

-Aqueles trasgos dos meus amigos... Me abandonam e me deixam aqui com um garoto do primeiro ano! – Disse irritado. – Pode me ajudar então? Preciso me vestir... – Harry olhou em volta, como iria saber qual dos baús era o do sonserino?

-O meu baú é o segundo da esquerda, contando a partir do espelho. – O loiro falou como se entendesse a falta de ação do moreno, Harry pegou o primeiro pijama que viu e o entregou para o loiro.

Olhou o sonserino tentar colocar a camisa pelo braço e foi ajudá-lo "Eu e minha consciência..." Pensou quando finalmente terminou de ajudar o sonserino a se vestir.

Harry pegou a cesta que estava perto da porta do dormitório e a colocou sobre o loiro.

-Hey!... – O loiro protestou e segurou uma das trufas nas mãos, primeiro a analisou, depois cheirou o doce e por fim colocou na boca. – São todas para mim?

-Hum, hum. – O moreno afirmou.

-Obrigado. – E o loiro lhe deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha "Mas... quê?!..." Olhou abismado para o sonserino, "Ele sabe ser educado e gentil?" Pensou irônico.

Ficou olhando o sonserino comer feliz boa parte dos doces e de repente se deu conta de que devia sair do cômodo, apesar de ter ouvido Zabini comentar que não voltaria para o quarto tão cedo, não devia ficar dando bobeira no dormitório da Sonserina.

Foi para o banheiro e pegou a capa, se cobriu e abriu a porta do dormitório, o loiro ouvindo o som da porta pareceu perceber que o outro iria embora.

-Você já vai?

-Hum, hum... – Viu o sonserino fazer uma careta cabisbaixo, "Talvez os amigos dele estejam deixando ele meio isolado por causa da cegueira"

-Tudo bem então... Obrigado pelas trufas. – Voltou a sorrir e Harry fez uma careta "Se você agisse assim comigo sempre, não estaria cego agora!" Pensou um pouco irritado e saiu do dormitório, esperou alguém abrir a pintura para não fazê-la abrir sozinha levantando suspeitas dos garotos da sala e saiu da Sonserina, voltando para Grifinória.

***HxD***

No dia seguinte o moreno tentou ao máximo ouvir notícias sobre Draco de Blaise, Nott, Pansy e Goyle, Harry até andava atrás deles nas pausas de aula para aula, contudo foi no intervalo enquanto estava embaixo de sua capa, que o garoto de ouro ouviu Nott e Pansy conversando sobre o loiro.

-Eu realmente não quero emprestar para ele! – O garoto de cabelos escuro disse irritado.

-Ora... Por que não?

-Ele é um verdadeiro incomodo! Minhas anotações de feitiços são muito importantes, quando o Dray tiver a visão de volta ele vai poder se recuperar na matéria... – A garota lhe deu um olhar reprovador, mas não insistiu.

-Você não acha estranho o loiro não ter reclamado de ficar cego? – Nott rolou os olhos.

-Como se ele pudesse... – Ele disse aborrecido, quase como se tivesse explicado a situação para a garota diversas vezes.

-Bem... Ele fez uma confusão no terceiro ano por causa do tratador de animais, o Hagrid... Aquele pateta... – A garota falou.

-Aquilo foi diferente Pan, quero dizer o Dray realmente não pode atrair má publicidade... Eu ouvi que o ministério já vasculhou a mansão dele diversas vezes, pobre Narcissa... E com Lucius na prisão definitivamente são tempos difíceis para o sobrenome Malfoy... – A garota fez uma careta.

-É por isso que nós devíamos ajudar ele! – Theodore devolveu para a morena uma careta.

-Eu não quero! – O sonserino teimou. – E você sabe que todos os garotos do sétimo ano estão evitando o dormitório... Dray é meu amigo e tudo, mas eu não estou afim de ser o servo dele, não é minha culpa ele ter ficado cego! – O garoto torceu os lábios. – Potter devia ser escravo dele para compensá-lo... Maldito salvador... – Falou amargo e Harry embaixo da capa sentiu um arrepio.

-Bem isso é verdade... Potter imbecil! – A garota xingou e mudou de assunto. – A professora já encontrou um contra feitiço? Eu o vi indo para a sala dela ontem mais cedo.

-Sim Mcgonagall já sabe qual o feitiço... Não te contaram ainda? – A garota negou com a cabeça. – É um feitiço bem antigo e ineficaz, "Videre" é complicado de ser desfeito por varinha, então Mcgonagall achou melhor deixar o efeito do feitiço passar sozinho.

-Mas quando tempo vai ser? – A garota perguntou exasperada.

-Só alguns dias... Como eu disse é bem ineficaz, Mcganagall falou que domingo à noite a visão dele deve estar de volta ao normal. – A garota aplaudiu dando pulinhos animada.

-Hoje já é quarta-feira, então logo o Dray vai poder ver novamente! – O sonserino a olhou aborrecido.

-Você quis dizer que _ainda_ é quarta-feira, eu juro por Morgana... Não aguento mais vesti-lo, alimentá-lo e...

-Se acalme ok! – A garota colocou as mãos sobre o próprio estomago. – Vamos aproveitar o que sobrou do nosso intervalo, não quero entrar na próxima aula de barriga vazia! – Assim que os dois sonserinos se afastaram, Harry foi até o banheiro e retirou a capa voltando a guardá-la na mochila e rumou para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Onde você estava? – Ginny perguntou ao moreno que se apressava em pegar um prato com comida.

-Eu estava... – Ele mordeu um pedaço enorme de frango. – Ocupado com umas lições. – Disse vago e a ruiva rolou os olhos.

-Bem tente não se matar... – O moreno quase se engasgou com tanta comida que colocou na boca. - Coma devagar! - A ruiva gritou e Harry riu por dentro "Ela é igualzinha a mãe..."

***HxD***

Pela noite Harry não seguiu para o refeitório como o resto dos alunos, foi à cozinha e pediu para Mac um bolo tradicional bruxo, Harry não resistiu e acabou comendo uma fatia se deliciando "É bom mesmo..." Depois se escondeu em baixo de sua capa e seguiu para o dormitório da Sonserina.

***HxD***

Harry foi feito para mimar esse loiro ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

É não sei fazer drama mesmo '-' Só sai piada com esses dois, mas tudo bem minha beta aprova – Risos ;]

***HxD***

Quando o garoto de ouro chegou ao dormitório da Sonserina ele encontrou Malfoy sentado na cama com um livro em seu colo, Harry olhou confuso "Mas ele não estava cego?" Perguntou para si mesmo retirando a capa e se aproximando do loiro, quando ficou bem perto de Malfoy percebeu que o sonserino apenas passava as mãos sobre o livro e as palavras se elevavam "Então é um feitiço..." O garoto concluiu.

O moreno de repente constatou que estava muito próximo do loiro que notou a presença de outra pessoa no cômodo.

-Quem está aí? – Draco perguntou já esticando os braços e passando as mãos sobre os cabelos de Harry que retirou os óculos, o loiro ainda passou as mãos na bochecha do moreno que ficou sem graça "Precisa fazer isso toda vez?!"

Harry limpou a garganta com um som alto, e o loiro pareceu analisar quem era.

-É o mudinho do primeiro ano? – Harry fez um som com a garganta confirmando. – Então você voltou... Eu gostei das trufas que você trouxe no outro dia. – Falou com um sorriso e Harry sorriu de canto colocando o bolo sobre o colo do sonserino.

-São mais trufas? – Perguntou e Harry fez um som com a garganta negando, o loiro então cutucou o bolo com um dedo e comeu um pouco do glacê. – Você trouxe um bolo? – Indagou feliz e o grifinório confirmou, Harry cortou um pedaço entregando ao o loiro que comeu com um sorriso, quando o sonserino terminou o moreno trouxe para ele um guardanapo para que ele limpasse as mãos. Depois disso Harry procurou na sua bolsa suas anotações de feitiços e as entregou ao loiro, Draco analisou o caderno que ele havia coloca sobre seu colo.

-O que é isso?... Oh, certo você não pode falar... – Bufou, Draco disse um feitiço e as palavras do caderno se elevavam conforme passava a mão sobre elas. – Feitiço Sonorus, Pronunciação: So-nore-us Descrição: Aumenta magicamente o volume da voz. Etimologia: Latim... Hey essas são anotações de feitiços, certo? – Harry fez um som confirmando.

-São do sétimo ano? –Harry voltou a confirmar. –Obrigado... – Ele disse com um sorriso. – Eu pedi as anotações do Nott, mas ele fez um drama sobre emprestá-las... De quem você as conseguiu? – Harry ficou em silêncio.

-Por Merlin eu fico me esquecendo desse seu problema... Talvez tenha um feitiço que funcione na sua voz, se você falasse com um professor... Ou melhor, tentasse fazer alguém falar por você. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado "Malfoy pode ser altruísta? Isso é algo que deveria aparecer no Profeta Diário."

-Eu queria que você pudesse me dizer de quem são essas anotações... Não me entenda mal, eu agradeço o que você tem feito, mas eu realmente espero que esse caderno seja de alguém inteligente... Já imaginou se eu copiar as anotações de Goyle?! Eu vou repetir o ano! – Fez uma careta e Harry não conseguiu conter-se e riu, Draco pareceu surpreso.

-Eu tenho certeza que um feitiço consertaria sua voz, quero dizer suas cordas vocais funcionam perfeitamente. – Harry bateu na testa com a própria mão. – Deixe me pensar... Talvez eu possa ajudar você... – Disse para si mesmo e Harry o encarou confuso. – Poderia pegar minhas anotações de feitiço do quinto ano dentro do baú? É um caderno com um dragão na capa.

Harry pegou o caderno e o entregou ao loiro que passou a mão sobre as folhas novamente elevando as letras.

-Bem eu me lembro de ter aprendido diversos tipos de feitiços de som, um dia você vai aprender sobre eles... Usei um no testa rachada uma vez quando o tranquei no trem, você iria rir também. – Harry fez uma careta. – Então se há azarações que podem fazer tudo ficar em silêncio, existem também as que fazem tudo ficar barulhento, e as que mexem com a voz... Que é o que precisamos... – Harry viu o loiro voltar às mãos sobre o último feitiço, o moreno se aproximou com curiosidade.

-Hey talvez esse funcione! "Vox" Se importa se eu testá-lo em você? – Harry leu as anotações do loiro, era um feitiço para voz, mordeu o lábio "Eu já falo mesmo... Não vai fazer nada." Pensou e entregou a varinha ao loiro ficando de frente para a mira do sonserino.

-Vox! – A ponta da varinha de Draco se iluminou e depois voltou ao normal, Harry olhou para Malfoy que parecia animado.

-Vamos tente dizer algo! – Harry estava com uma cara entediada, e apenas limpou a garganta com um som alto, contudo quando vez isso percebeu que sua voz parecia três vezes mais grave que o normal. – Diga algo logo!

-Malfoy?... – Harry cobriu a boca com as mãos assim que ouviu sua voz, que com certeza havia sido alterada "Porra Malfoy o que você fez comigo?" Pensou irritado.

-Viu agora você pode falar! – O sonserino disse com um sorriso genuíno e parecia tão feliz por ajudar Harry, que o moreno sentiu seu irritamento se dissipar.

-Bem... Sim... Obrigado, eu acho. – O grifinório ouvindo a si próprio fez uma careta, iria precisar de ajuda para que voltasse a falar novamente com sua voz antiga, mas pelo menos agora ele podia conversar com o loiro sem que ele tentasse lhe atirar azarações imperdoáveis.

-De qualquer forma tem algo que realmente estava me incomodando, qual o seu nome?

-Ha... Ramon. – Harry arregalou os olhos, quase estragou tudo.

-E o seu sobrenome?

-As anotações estão boas? – Perguntou desconversando.

-Acho que sim... De quem elas são? – Harry mordeu os lábios, ele não podia dizer de quem elas eram, já que pertenciam ao grifinório "Talvez se..."

-Hum... Eu roubei do Harry Potter... – O moreno tentou dizer o próprio nome com desdém.

-Potter?! Como?!

-Quando ele não estava olhando... Eu peguei... – Ele disse inseguro e viu o loiro sorrir com maldade.

-Bem ele não é tão ruim em feitiços... Acho que eu posso copiar essas anotações. – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha "Isso foi algum tipo de elogio?!" – Você devia escondê-las depois, eu aposto que ele vai procurar em todos os lugares. – O loiro disse maldoso.

-Está bem, eu faço isso... – Harry segurou o riso, o loiro continuou copiando as anotações.

-Então... Você realmente odeia esse tal de Potter, não é? – Harry viu o outro garoto fazer uma careta.

-Sim, ele é um mestiço de cabeça rachada, filho da...

-Ok, ok eu entendi... –Fez uma careta. – O cara é um saco... Mas por que você não o suporta? Eu ouvi dizer que ele até já salvou sua vida... – O moreno falou "Já que eu tenho a chance, por que não descobrir a razão dele me odiar?" Ele viu o loiro morder os lábios.

-Ele colocou meu pai na cadeia, e o ministério está praticamente na caça da minha família... Sem mencionar que ele me deixou cego! – Respondeu sarcástico.

-Sim, mas eu ouvi dizer que você o odiava até antes disso... Não é verdade? – O loiro passou a mãos pelos cabelos nervoso.

-Eu não quero responder isso!

-Por que não?

-Eu nem conheço você...

-Mas isso não é algo tão pessoal... Vamos Malfoy, o que ele tem de tão errado, que você não suporta nem conversar sobre isso? – Ele viu o loiro exalar profundamente decidindo se respondia ou não.

-Bem... Primeiro tem o cabelo estúpido dele... Vive sempre tão bagunçado! Quero dizer ele podia ao menos pentear de vez em quando... E os olhos dele, por que tem que ser tão verdes?! É ridículo!... – Harry analisou a fala do loiro "Será que... Não, não... deve ser coisa da minha cabeça."

-Então você só o odeia por causa da aparência dele?

-Não... Não é só isso, também tem o jeito atrapalhado dele, e, e... Ele está sempre sorrindo para todo mundo... – O loiro falava nervoso. – Quero dizer, quem no mundo sorri tanto assim?! Ele é um santo herói retardado... Um imbecil entenda isso! E eu não gosto dele e pronto! – Harry ficou em silêncio olhando o loiro respirar pausadamente enquanto tentava se acalmar. "Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!" Harry pensou enquanto examinava tudo que o loiro havia lhe dito.

-Você... Gosta dele? – Perguntou com uma careta, torcendo para que a negação que o loiro lhe desse fosse convincente.

-Que porra! Você não ouviu o que eu disse?! Eu o-d-e-i-o ele! – Malfoy tremia com a resposta que deu e Harry escondeu o rosto com as mãos, analisando todo o comportamento do loiro desde quando eram pequenos.

No momento em que Harry rejeitou o pedido de amizade do sonserino ele sempre pegou no seu pé "Igual a garotinhos puxando o cabelo da garota que eles têm uma quedinha... Por que eu fui tentar entender isso?!" O moreno chacoalhou a cabeça nervoso "Cara, eu queria nunca ter descoberto isso!" Ele pensou um tanto irritado.

-Bem... Já chega do Potter e a cabeça enorme dele! Você com certeza faz as perguntas mais esquisitas... Agora é a minha vez.

-Hum?... – Resmungou confuso.

-Por que você fica vindo aqui?

-Hum?... – Engasgou novamente confuso com a pergunta do sonserino.

-Você vem aqui e do nada, e me ajuda, trás todas essas coisas, por que está fazendo isso?

"Por causa da minha estúpida e culpada consciência" Ele pensou um tanto zangado. Já que Harry ficou em silêncio, Draco continuou.

-Então, você gosta de mim... – Ele cantarolou com um sorriso.

-Não! Não é isso! – Ele disse rapidamente.

-Hum... Não precisa ficar na defensiva, está tudo bem, quem pode culpá-lo por se apaixonar por alguém como eu?! Sou perfeito. E por qual outra razão você faria tudo o que você anda fazendo, além de ficar perguntando essas bobagens sobre o Potter. Pode dizer você está caidinho pelo herdeiro Malfoy... – Harry rolou os olhos "Convencido!" O moreno deu um longo suspiro "Ótimo, se ele quer pensar isso, fique a vontade... Já que no final das contas ele acha que eu sou o 'Ramon' do primeiro ano mesmo"

-Está bem... É exatamente isso que você falou. – Ele viu o sonserino sorrir vitorioso e Harry acabou sorrindo também "Aí está um Malfoy que eu não conhecia... Então embaixo de todo esse egocentrismo tem mais egocentrismo... Mas um cara que sabe sorrir pelo menos..." Harry pensou, já que desde que conhecia o sonserino nem mesmo uma vez ele lhe deu um sorriso genuíno e agora para "Ramon" ele era todo sorrisos.

-Acho que vou ter que te rejeitar... Quero dizer não sei se posso ser visto com um cara do primeiro ano... – Os olhos do grifinório se arregalaram.

"Então se eu fosse de um ano diferente ele talvez considerasse ficar com um garoto?! Oh, espere só até eu contar isso para o Ron... A doninha é muito gay! Eu tenho certeza que ele vai rir..." Porém logo em seguida o grifinório fez uma careta "Bom, eu vou contar assim que a maldita da minha consciência parar de pesar..." Voltou a suspirar pesadamente "Droga, a doninha tem razão... Eu sou o santo Potter mesmo".

-Não precisa ficar tão deprimido... – Malfoy disse pensando que era ele o motivo do suspiro e Harry rolou os olhos. – Mas se quer saber... Você não é de todo ruim... Afinal você vem me ajudando muito, diferente dos meus amigos, eles vão ver só quando eu voltar a enxergar! Posso não considerá-lo como algo mais... Mas pelo menos minha amizade eu posso oferecer. – Disse lhe estendendo a mão e Harry se segurou para não rir "Bela ironia do destino" E apertou à mão do sonserino. Nesse momento Harry ouviu uma coruja fazer barulho perto da janela, novamente estava dando bobeira dentro da Sonserina sem a capa, Malfoy podia estar cego, mas o resto dos sonserinos enxergavam muito bem, agarrou a capa e a mochila.

-Tenho que ir ok. – Disse rapidamente, já escondido embaixo da capa.

-Já? Oh, tudo bem... Aqui leve isso e esconda do Potter, ok. – Disse entregando as anotações de Harry. –Não, faça melhor coloque algo bem nojento dentro para quando ele achar levar um susto. – Harry riu.

-Não se preocupe eu vou fazer isso... Até logo Malfoy. – Draco lhe fez uma careta.

-Por que fica me chamando pelo sobrenome? – Harry bateu de leve na própria testa.

-Hum... Estava tentando ser educado... – Mentiu esperando que Malfoy acreditasse.

-Não precisa disso... Sem falar que você parece o tonto do Potter... Me chame de Draco está bem.

-Tudo bem... Dr... Draco. – Harry fez uma careta, o loiro pensando que ele havia gaguejado por embaraço lhe abriu um sorriso.

-Pode vir amanhã me visitar também Ramon? - Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e viu o sorriso do sonserino murchar "Mas que raio de expressões são essas..." Sentiu dessa vez o rosto ficar vermelho.

-Eu venho... – Falou e viu o sorriso de Malfoy voltar "Argh, ainda vou me ferrar por causa dessa minha consciência!"

***HxD***

Reviews me deixam tão feliz *O*

**Nicky Evans **– Já sacou tudo –Risos. Não tem como não se apaixonar por esse loiro lindo ^_^

**Mariana – **Obrigada, mas a ideia não foi toda minha e sim da minha beta eu só faço piadas com eles – Risos. Mas pretendo continuar sim.

**Jeisy - **=] Obrigada – Risos adoro elogios espero que esse capítulo esteja legal também.

**Alana – **Sim o Harry tem essa personalidade não é ;P mas é muito fofo ele agindo assim. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Cheios de gracinhas esses dois ;]

***HxD***

Assim que saiu da Sonserina Harry se apressou em procurar Hermione, para que a garota o ajudasse com sua voz alterada, contudo no meio do caminho encontrou a namorada.

-Oi amor, onde você estava?

-Hum... – Harry fez uma careta, se respondesse a garota iria reparar no seu tom de fala alterado.

-Diga logo algo Harry...

-É que eu estava procurando a Hermione... – Falou derrotado, viu a namorada lhe encarar surpresa com o som grave que produziu em resposta.

-Um feitiço de voz? – Perguntou a ruiva.

-É... Uns sonserinos lançaram em mim... – Mentiu, a garota pareceu preocupada.

-Vamos contar a um professor então?

-Não, eu vou ficar bem só queria desfazer o feitiço mesmo. – Viu Ginny retirar a varinha das vestes.

-Eu sei desfazer, aprendi ano passado. – Harry olhou a garota perplexo vivia esquecendo que ela era apenas um ano mais nova que ele. – "Vexillum Vox" Diga algo agora.

-"Algo agora" – Imitou a namorada brincando e ela lhe fez uma careta bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Deixe de ser bobo! – Harry sorriu. – Sua voz está normal agora, vamos para a sala da Grifinória juntos? – Perguntou e Harry segurou a mão da ruiva enquanto ela guiava o caminho. "Ás vezes ela age como minha irmã..." Pensou.

Quando chegaram à sala da Grifinória encontraram Seamus e Dean jogando xadrez bruxo.

-Abram alas para o casal dourado. – Brincou Dean. – Eles não são perfeitos juntos? – Voltou a falar em tom de brincadeira.

-Melhor prestar mais atenção no seu jogo Dean, ou vai perder a rainha. – A ruiva falou se aproximando dos garotos e prestando atenção na partida dos amigos, Harry sentou-se em um dos sofás.

Nesse momento viu seus dois melhores amigos entrarem no cômodo, Hermione tinha os cabelos mais rebeldes que o normal, e Ron estava com a gravata torta e a camisa amarrotada.

-Quando vocês deviam fazer alarde não fazem, não é? – Harry perguntou a Seamus e Dean, que viram o garoto dourado apontar com a cabeça para o casal que tinha acabado de entrar.

-Fazer alarde por quê?... Eu e a Mione estávamos apenas... Estudando... – O ruivo se defendeu, mas Ginny, Harry, Dean e Seamus gargalharam. – Ah... Querem saber, vocês podem ir catar coquinhos eu estava mesmo dando uns amassos com essa garota incrível. – Afirmou beijando a namorada que ficou com o rosto vermelho.

Harry se encostou mais no sofá, ainda olhando seus melhores amigos se beijarem "Estão realmente apaixonados..." Pensou quando viu o ruivo terminar o beijo, mas ainda ficar um longo tempo encarando Hermione nos olhos.

O garoto de ouro acabou sentindo uma pontinha de inveja dos dois, fazia muito tempo que não sentia isso. "Eu amo a Ginny e tudo mais... Só que..." Pensou consigo mesmo e observou a namorada discutir estratégias com Dean, há tempos que o grifinório não sentia desejo pela garota, ultimamente a encarava mais como alguém da família, e não importava por qual ângulo olhasse a ruiva, ela o tratava da mesma maneira, o relacionamento dos dois havia caído numa rotina incrivelmente tediosa.

"Pode ter sido a pressão do final da guerra..." Tentou justificar para si mesmo quando viu a namorada lhe encarar e sorrir "Ou talvez porque nós precisássemos de um final feliz e acabamos forçando a barra..." Pensou amargurado, contudo não tinha coragem de terminar o relacionamento "É mais confortável deixar as coisas como estão..."

Harry ficou ainda em seus devaneios por um tempo, até finalmente se cansar. Disse boa noite a todos e seguiu para o dormitório.

***HxD***

A quinta-feira do moreno seguiu de maneira rotineira, somente durante o almoço Harry a quebrou se dirigindo com a capa de invisibilidade e alguns bombons para o dormitório da Sonserina.

Quando chegou o loiro estava sentado sozinho em sua cama.

-Oi... – Harry o cumprimentou com sua voz alterada.

-Oi. – O loiro disse com um sorriso. Harry se aproximou entregando ao sonserino os bombons. – Mais doces?

-Se você não gosta, eu não trago mais... – Viu o sonserino lhe fazer uma careta.

-Não é isso... – Torceu os lábios. – Vou acabar engordando assim... – Observou o sonserino colocar o bombom na boca com um ar preocupado.

-Não acho que você iria ficar tão diferente se engordasse. – Disse removendo a capa e sentando-se na cama ao lado do loiro.

-Quer dizer que você ainda ia gostar de mim, mesmo se eu ficasse gordo? – Harry arregalou os olhos "O quê?!"

-Do que você está falando? – Perguntou exasperado.

-Você mesmo disse Ramon, não se lembra de ontem? Você admitiu que gosta de mim por isso fica vindo aqui... – Harry suspirou aliviado "Ah ok, o Ramon é quem 'gosta' de você, não 'eu'..."

-Ah é claro... Sim, eu ainda iria gostar de você mesmo se você engordasse. – Disse entediado e apoiando as mãos sobre o rosto observando o sonserino.

-Você seria um bom namorado... Se fosse apenas alguns anos mais velho. – Harry fez uma careta "Doninha gay".

-Novamente não tem ninguém aqui no dormitório... – Comentou mudando de assunto.

-Sim. – Disse um tanto melancólico. – Não sei como vou aguentar até domingo. – Passou a mão sobre os cabelos. – Isso não é justo. – O sonserino pareceu muito deprimido e Harry engoliu em seco.

-Bom... Anime-se ok, logo, logo sua visão vai estar normal! – Tentou o moreno, não suportando ver a expressão que o sonserino tinha no rosto "Gostava mais quando a única cara que ele fazia era a de desprezo."

-Suponho que tenha razão... Aí eu vou poder encher o testa rachada de porrada! – Harry fez uma careta, mas pelo menos o loiro parecia mais feliz. – Sem falar que finalmente vou conseguir tomar um banho sozinho...

-E você não consegue tomar banho sozinho?

-Até consigo... Mas desde que eu caí no chuveiro prefiro que alguém fique por perto só para o caso de alguma emergência. – Harry se lembrou mal-humorado do dia em que carregou o sonserino nu nos braços. – Pedi ajuda para o Nott, mas ele reclama toda vez dizendo que não quer me ver nu... E o Blaise... Bem ele tenta me agarrar. – O loiro disse aflito, Harry deu um sorriso "Então eu vou poder tirar sarro do Malfoy e do Zabini por serem gays?" Pensou maldoso. – Apesar que eu posso pedir a sua ajuda, não é mesmo? – Harry que estava divagando com xingamentos novos para os sonserinos engasgou com a pergunta do loiro.

-Eu o quê?!

-Bem, você já me viu tomando banho mesmo e...

-Não, Malfoy eu não acho que...

-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu só vou precisar que você fique por perto e me entregue o que eu pedir, como a toalha e as minhas roupas.

-Eu não...

-Por favor... – Harry olhou o loiro abismado "Ele sabe pedir?!" – Eu não estaria pedindo se não fosse algo realmente necessário. – Harry mordeu o lábio. - Eu sei que você não tem nada haver com isso Ramon e que a culpa é toda do Potter, mas...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Respondeu sem ânimo "Consciência de merda, é bom que eu vá direto para o céu depois disso!" – Durante o jantar eu venho para te ajudar, e aqui eu trouxe as anotações de poções.

-De quem você pegou dessa vez?

-Do... Potter ele está sempre distraído mesmo.

-Sim, isso é verdade, já reparou que quanto ele fica assim morde o lábio inferior?! É irritante! – Harry rolou os olhos, o loiro reparava tanto assim nele? Deu um suspiro, não ia se acostumar tão cedo com a "quedinha" que Malfoy tinha por ele.

-Vou ver se consigo almoçar, ok volto mais tarde.

-Tudo bem. – O loiro disse e logo em seguida usou o feitiço "Accio" para pegar seu próprio caderno e copiar as anotações de Harry.

***HxD***

Durante a tarde Harry se preparou mentalmente para sua noite "Ver o Malfoy pelado não estava na lista dos meus planos... Isso é um fato!" Pensou rabugento. Perto da hora do jantar o moreno estava parado no corredor e Ginny veio para conversar com o namorado.

-Não anda comendo, não é? – Ele a encarou confuso.

-Hum... Eu...

-Harry James Potter você sabe o quanto é perigoso ficar sem comer! – O moreno coçou a orelha divertido. – Trate de se alimentar direito. –Falou a garota cruzando os braços.

-Ok, ok senhora Weasley irei me alimentar propriamente. – Falou rindo para a ruiva que sorriu para ele.

Enquanto os dois conversavam outro casal se juntou a eles no corredor, passaram abraçados dando risadinhas, Harry viu o garoto dar na namorada vários beijinhos enquanto ela abria um largo sorriso. O moreno observou Ginny com o canto dos olhos fazia muito tempo que não ficavam assim, esperou algum tipo de reação da ruiva.

-Vou indo, tenho um trabalho de transfiguração para sexta-feira. – Se despediu sem beijá-lo no rosto.

"Eu não sei quem estamos enganando com esse relacionamento artificial..."

***HxD***

-Voltei... – Harry disse sem ânimo para o loiro que estava deitado na cama com um livro no colo.

-Oi de novo Ramon, só vou terminar essa página, ok. – Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado removendo a capa de invisibilidade e observando o sonserino. – Pode fazer outro favor também? Escolher minha roupa... É difícil saber qual são as cores estando cego... – Harry fez uma careta indo até o baú do loiro, contudo um sorriso maldoso se formou em seus lábios "Isso vai ser engraçado" Pegou uma camiseta azul berrante e um par de calças na cor vinho-escuro "Vai ficar parecendo um palhaço..." Riu por dentro com o pensamento.

-Podemos ir? – E Harry sem vontade apenas fez um som afirmando com a garganta.

O moreno ficou virado para parede enquanto o sonserino cantarolava embaixo do chuveiro, deu um suspiro entediado.

-Pode me dizer qual é o xampu e qual é o condicionador? – O loiro perguntou e Harry suspirou ainda mais "Ele vai mesmo me fazer virar?..."

-Está à sua direita... – O loiro tateou a procura. – Depois desse, não esse o outro, achou. – Harry fez uma careta - Por que você tem tantos?

-Para cuidar do meu cabelo... Para que mais... – O moreno revirou os olhos "Parece uma garota".

Harry agora estava observando o sonserino fazer espuma com o xampu "Ok, então eu estou apenas esperando ele terminar... Que vai ser daqui a pouco..." Pensou fazendo uma careta "Ah que se foda... Ele não vai saber que eu olhei mesmo!" Pensou irritado e se dispôs a observar o corpo do sonserino.

O loiro estava de costas para Harry que pode ver os ombros do garoto, desceu o olhar pelo dorso bem definido de Malfoy e segurou a respiração por alguns segundos enquanto observava as nádegas do sonserino "Porra..." Pensou irritado, estava torcendo para que o loiro tivesse a bunda mais horripilante que já tivesse visto, mas não, era tão perfeita quando a de um neném o moreno segurou o cabelo com as mãos "Quem no planeta tem uma bunda redondinha assim?!"

-Ramon? Ramon? – Harry saiu de seus devaneios ouvindo o loiro.

-Hum?! – Engasgou em resposta.

-Tinha começado a pensar que você havia saído. - "Antes fosse!" Pensou nervoso. – Pode me entregar a toalha? – O loiro tinha virado na direção do moreno que quase caiu na tentativa de desviar o olhar embaraçado "Mas... Ele está cego" Pensou um pouco mais aliviado, contudo ainda se sentia um pouco irritado "Isso é algum tipo de teste com a minha preferência sexual?!"

-Aqui... – Ficou encarando o teto ainda apreensivo "Por que eu fui olhar? Por que eu fui olhar?!"

-Pode me dar a minha cueca? – "Só pode ser brincadeira mesmo..." Pegou o tecido a contra gosto e o entregou ao sonserino a sua frente, viu o garoto ajeitá-la no corpo e ficou ainda mais irritado "E essas coxas?! Mas que inferno!"

-Ramon? Ramon?

-O quê?

-Minha camisa, não estava me escutando? – "Mas que..." Tentou se acalmar entregando ao sonserino a camisa e logo em seguida as calças "Pelo menos agora eu vou poder rir dele vestido como um palhaço..."

-Como eu estou? – Perguntou para "Ramon" que engoliu em seco.

-Bo... Bonito... – O grifinório sentiu o queixo se deslocar do maxilar, a camiseta era horrível e as calças também, contudo no corpo do sonserino as roupas pareciam que tinham acabado de sair de uma revista de moda.

-Tem certeza? Estou confiando no seu bom gosto. – Disse sorrindo e Harry teve certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho. "Isso só pode ser um pesadelo..."

-Olha eu tenho que ir agora...

-Espera um pouco eu precisava que você me ajudasse a achar meu creme para o cabelo.

-Mas você já passou um monte de coisa aí!

-Sim, mas só porque eu não quero que o meu cabelo fique parecido com um ninho igual ao do Potter! – Harry suspirou derrotado.

-Onde está o seu creme?

-Deve estar no quarto dentro do baú ou na cabeceira. – Voltaram para o quarto e Harry começou a procurar.

-É um de hortelã?

-Sim.

-Então aqui está... Sério você usa muitos produtos de cabelo. – Disse revirando os olhos.

-Eles são importantes Ramon... – Disse com um ar entediado. – Você devia usar uns também... – Harry fez uma careta confuso.

-Eu?!

-Sim, você... Sempre que eu coloco as mãos sobre o seu cabelo ele parece rebelde, vem aqui e me deixa ver... – O loiro esticou os braços para alcançar Harry que desviou.

-Não... Eu acho melhor...

-Deixe de ser teimoso! Você me viu nu duas vezes e não vai me deixar tocar no seu cabelo?!- Harry suspirou emburrado e retirou os óculos.

-Ok, ok aqui. – Disse segurando as mãos do loiro e colocando-as sobre sua cabeça "Eu juro! Quando eu morrer é bom eu ir para o céu, e ter um lugar reservado ao lado dos meus pais e Dumbledore e todo mundo que eu conheço!"

-É muito bagunçado mesmo. – O loiro comentou com um sorriso debochado e Harry fez uma careta. – Mas é macio também. – Disse afagando os cabelos do moreno que sentiu o rosto queimar, o loiro lhe acariciou perto das orelhas e Harry sentiu um arrepio.

-Já chega... Eu... Eu tenho que ir... – O sonserino riu pelo modo como o outro garoto se atrapalhou nas palavras.

-Ok, vai vir aqui amanhã? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Sim... Vou... Er... Claro. – Respondeu embaraçado pegando suas coisas rapidamente e saindo da Sonserina "Mas que porra está acontecendo comigo?!"

***HxD***

**Nicky Evans - ***O* Você me deixou tão feliz ^_^ Sim vai ser muito engraçado mesmo =P Esse "Ramon" Ainda vai ficar muito encrencado – Risos. Beijos viram, só tem que ser um pouco paciente =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Demorei porque não sabia como continuar =/ Mas tudo bem e cuidado nesse capítulo, tem uma cena meio pesada ~_~

***HxD***

Correu apressado pelos corredores sentia o corpo ferver "Porra!" Assim que virou o corredor encontrou Ginny "É o que eu preciso, vou reafirmar minha masculinidade agora!" Se aproximou da garota e a enlaçou pela cintura, contudo a garota o segurou impedindo-o de beijá-la.

-O que foi? – O grifinório a olhou confuso.

-Sabe Harry... Acho que devíamos conversar... – Ela respondeu apreensiva, e Harry a encarou. – Eu não sei... Se devíamos continuar com isso...

-Isso o quê?

-Nosso relacionamento. – Disse baixinho. – Harry eu sinto muito, mas... Oh Merlin, você me lembra meus irmãos. – Disse com uma careta, e Harry ainda a encarava confuso.

-O que exatamen...

-Eu quero terminar. – A boca do moreno se abriu como se ele finalmente compreendesse onde a ruiva queria chegar com tudo isso.

-Ah então é isso...

-Sim, Harry me desculpe... Mas não sinto o que eu sentia por você... – Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Espero que ainda continuemos amigos... – Ela lhe olhou apreensiva.

-Só se você me prometer que vai continuar cuidando da minha alimentação. – Fez piada e viu a garota sorrir.

-Obrigada por entender. – Falou abraçando o moreno e logo depois sumindo de vista no corredor.

-Eu até entendo querer terminar, mas tinha que ser justo agora?! Precisava beijar uma _garota_ urgente... – Disse para si mesmo fazendo uma careta.

***HxD***

Harry estava deitado em sua cama incapaz de pegar no sono, já era agora duas da madrugada de sexta-feira e um certo sonserino lhe invadia os pensamentos, encarou o teto do dormitório e imaginou o bumbum perfeito e redondo de Malfoy.

"Merda!" Xingou mentalmente quando sentiu um desconforto dentro das calças "Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo" Pensou quando sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir com a imagem do loiro. "Me recuso a bater uma pensando naquela doninha!"

E se dispôs a imaginar a ex-namorada enquanto se masturbava embaixo das cobertas, entretanto o loiro ainda aparecia em sua mente "A pele tão branca quanto marfim e a água escorrendo por aquelas costas bem definidas e a bunda... Que bunda! E aquelas coxas..." Chegou ao clímax e logo em seguida, fez uma careta limpando as cobertas com um feitiço "Ótimo, agora eu fico de pau duro só de pensar naquele branquelo!" Pensou irônico e irritado tentando dormir.

***HxD***

Durante o almoço Harry decidiu não ver o sonserino, iria apenas durante o jantar para ajudá-lo "Tenho que ficar o mais longe possível dele!"

-Hey Harry faz tempo que não te vejo almoçar no horário. – Comentou Ron com o moreno.

-É... – Disse sem muito entusiasmo, estava assim desde que levantou.

"Droga de doninha dos infernos!" Harry mordeu o lábio "Eu não sou gay! Aquele bastardo fica jogando com a minha mente!" Olhou para o ruivo e confirmou consigo mesmo que não sentia atração nenhuma pelo amigo. "Eu não sou gay... Vai ver ele lançou um feitiço em mim..." Considerou.

-... É verdade? – Perguntou o ruivo e Harry o encarou confuso.

-Verdade o quê? – "Branquelo imbecil que atrapalha até minha concentração!"

-Cara você anda muito distraído... Perguntei se é verdade o que a Mione me disse... Você e a minha irmã terminaram mesmo?

-Ah... Sim é verdade... – Respondeu vago, isso era a menor de suas preocupações.

-Não é á toa que você está assim... – O ruivo falou assumindo que o comportamento de Harry estava desse jeito por causa de Ginny. – Se precisar conversar estou aqui para isso, ok amigão?

-Ok... – Respondeu ainda mais vago, seus pensamentos ainda no loiro "Eu já vi a bunda do Ron antes e nem por isso tive que bater punheta!" O moreno ainda divagava consigo mesmo.

***HxD***

Durante o jantar Harry seguiu para a Sonserina, levava dessa vez um mousse de frutas preparado por Mac "Quero ver ele reclamar de engordar!" Assim que abriu a porta do dormitório ficou em choque, Zabini estava sentado na cama de frente para o loiro.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou o garoto negro, quando viu a porta do quarto abrir sozinha, Harry ainda embaixo da capa de invisibilidade se apressou para dentro do cômodo, viu Blaise levantar e chegar muito próximo de si.

-O que houve? – Perguntou o loiro.

-A porta abriu sozinha... – O outro pareceu preocupado. – Se for o pirraça é bom eu ir chamar o barão sangrento... – Draco deu os ombros como se não se importasse.

-Vai voltar mais tarde?

-Só se você quiser que eu lhe ajude com o banho... – Respondeu malicioso.

-Não obrigado, eu passo.

-Boa sorte então, espero que esse tal de _Ramon_ te ajude... – Respondeu irritado saindo do cômodo.

Harry fechou os olhos aliviado "Essa foi por pouco..." Ficou algum tempo em silêncio até se pronunciar para o loiro.

-Oi...

-Ah é você Ramon? Não ouvi a porta abrir... –Harry mordeu o lábio.

-É... Acho que não fez barulho... Hum trouxe isso. – Disse entregando para o sonserino o mousse.

-O que é?

-Mousse de frutas, já que você estava reclaman...

-Não era minha intenção reclamar... Desculpe... Mas obrigado pelo doce. – Interrompeu o outro feliz e Harry mordeu o lábio com força "Por que comigo você tem que agir como um pateta sua doninha?" Harry deu um longo suspiro. – Falei de você com o Blaise... – Harry ficou preocupado.

-E...

-Ele disse que nunca te viu... Nem sabia que tinha um aluno do primeiro ano chamado Ramon. – Harry mordeu o lábio com força.

-Bom... Eu sou bem tímido e reservado sabe... Além do mais... Zabini não ia dar importância para um garoto do primeiro ano não é mesmo... – O sonserino deu os ombros.

-É talvez você tenha razão... Ah ele me irrita... – Resmungou fazendo uma careta.

-Ele é seu... Hum... Namorado?...

-Não, ele foi só... Bem, não sei ao certo como explicar, ficamos algumas vezes, mas acho que prefiro ele como amigo. – Harry concordou com a cabeça apesar de saber que o sonserino não podia vê-lo.

-Sei como é... – Comentou se lembrando que sentia a mesma coisa pela ex-namorada.

-De qualquer forma eu não me sinto atraído por ele, não sei... Acho que não temos química... – Harry voltou a concordar, era exatamente o que o moreno pensava de Ginny. – Bem, eu acho que ele ficou com ciúmes de você.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu disse a ele que prefiro que você me ajudando a tomar banho.

-Ah... Entendi. – Harry sentiu o rosto queimar.

-Vai me ajudar hoje também? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Ah... Vou... – Respondeu ainda se sentindo embaraçado.

-Pode escolher a minha roupa? Eu vou terminar o mousse e nós já vamos ok. – Harry começou a procurar no baú do loiro por vestes, contudo uma camisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Puxou o tecido que lhe era familiar. "Essa camisa... É minha?..." Olhou para o leão da grifinória na altura do peito. "Não... Não pode ser minha..." Analisou a camisa e encontrou uma marca de explosivo perto da manga "É a minha camisa! Seamus explodiu um feitiço no meu braço, por isso essa mancha!"

-Malfoy... Por que você tem uma camisa da Grifinória no seu baú?

-Eu... Ah... O quê?! – Engasgou encabulado.

-Uma camisa... Da Grifinória no seu baú... E se não me engano, sei quem é o dono... – Falou pausadamente.

-Isso é algo que você não deveria mexer... Só coloque aí de volta, ok. – O loiro pareceu de ficar mau-humor de repente.

-É do Harry Potter, não é? – Viu o sonserino ficar com o rosto vermelho, mas não lhe respondeu. – Pensei que você o odiasse. – Perguntou debochado, já sabia da quedinha do outro garoto, mas ainda assim o provocou apenas para ver sua reação.

-Droga Ramon! – O loiro tateou até o grifinório segurando seu braço. – Só guarda isso logo!

-Por que não admite que gosta dele? – Perguntou sorrindo enquanto segurava os braços do sonserino que ainda tentava inutilmente retirar a camisa de suas mãos.

-Porque ele é um imbecil! – Harry rolou os olhos "Ainda com esse papinho..." O moreno pareceu perceber como estava próximo do outro, podia ver claramente os lábios rubros e as feições delicadas do sonserino "Maldição" Xingou mentalmente quando sentiu o próprio rosto ficar vermelho.

-Ok, ok estou guardando de volta está bem...

-Certo. – O loiro disse tentando voltar a ficar calmo.

-Mas... Você tem que admitir que gosta dele... – Falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Não Ramon...

-Ora vamos, eu não vou contar... – Harry se segurou para não rir.

-Está bem, está bem... Se eu fizer isso vai parar de me encher? – Perguntou irritado.

-Vou.

-Eu gosto do testa rachada... Feliz?! Mas ele não quis nem a minha amizade, então pare de me encher, ok! – Disse irritado e o moreno sentiu-se um tanto culpado.

-Desculpe Malfoy... – Falou baixinho e arrependido, o sonserino sorriu para ele.

-Não se preocupe tanto... A culpa não é sua mesmo... E vê se para de me chamar pelo sobrenome! – Disse e ouviu o outro garoto suspirar. – Escolheu a minha roupa?

-Já... – Dentro do banheiro Harry observou o outro garoto se despir, estava decidido a encontrar algo horrível no corpo do outro para que quando pensasse nele sentisse repulsa, contudo acabou tendo que manter a boca fechada para não babar. "Que corpo..."

O moreno ficou irritado consigo mesmo "Ok procurar por defeitos... Onde que essa doninha tem defeito?!" Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso, mas reparou perto do quadril do loiro uma marca roxa.

-Onde você fez isso Malf... Draco?

-Isso o quê? – O loiro perguntou se virando na direção do moreno, "Ah essas coxas..." Pensou irritado.

-Tem uma marca roxa nas suas costas, bem próximo do seu quadril. – Viu o loiro passar as mãos sobre o local.

-Ah... Acho que foi de quando eu caí... Eu senti que estava dolorido... – Fez uma careta. – Está muito roxo?

-Um pouco... – O moreno disse vago ainda olhando para o corpo do sonserino. – Você não disse para ninguém que caiu?

-Não... Já era embaraçoso o bastante ter caído sozinho, de qualquer forma, o condicionador está a minha direita ou esquerda? – Perguntou virando de costas e Harry olhou para as nádegas do loiro.

-Esquerda... – Respondeu automático, contudo assim que viu o que o sonserino havia pegados nas mãos e se corrigiu. – É o da direita... Eu me enganei. – Deu um sorriso amarelo "Culpa sua Malfoy!"

Quando voltaram para o dormitório o moreno ainda ajudou o loiro a se vestir.

-Vou ver se trago algo para o seu machucado ok... – O loiro sorriu e Harry engoliu em seco.

-Eu agradeço.

-Então depois eu volto Malfoy...

-De novo com o meu sobrenome? – Harry mordeu os lábios. – Você às vezes parece o Potter... – Harry sorriu.

-Te incomoda eu ser parecido com ele?

-Sim é claro! – Respondeu emburrado cruzando os braços na altura do peito. – Para você ser mais irritante só falta me dizer que gosta de um dos Weasleys também! – O sorriso de Harry alargou "Está com ciúmes?!"

-A Ginny te irrita também? – Provocou.

-Não só ela, como a família inteira... – Resmungou.

-E Ginny te incomoda mais por quê?... – Perguntou com um sorriso amplo.

-Não enche Ramon! – Harry gargalhou.

-Está bem... Então acho que nem vai te interessar saber que Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley não estão mais juntos... – Disse como se fosse algo sem importância e pode ver o sorriso de canto do sonserino. – Estou indo ok.

-Até logo Ramon. – E Harry saiu da Sonserina voltado para sua própria casa.

***HxD***

Harry safadinho ;P

Nicky Evans – Hehe o Harry vai ter muito que explicar não é, mas tudo bem não é... Ele está agradando o loiro – Risos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Bom... Cena de amassos a frente, cautela viu ;P

***HxD***

Harry sentia-se confuso consigo mesmo, por que se sentia assim a respeito do loiro? "Droga eu realmente queria beijá-lo..." Admitiu para si mesmo lembrando-se de quando segurou os braços do sonserino impedindo-o de pegar a camisa de volta.

"E aquele corpo... Quero dizer, wow... É incrível, a pele branca e aquela bunda... Nem mesmo o corpo da Ginny pode se comparar..." Ele por fim pensou honestamente consigo.

Voltou para o dormitório da Grifinória e encontrou os amigos conversando e jogando baralho mágico, Harry deitou-se em sua própria cama, contudo Ron pediu para que entrasse na próxima partida.

-Claro. – Disse com um sorriso.

O jogo dos garotos estava em um impasse, contudo a conversa esquentava enquanto eles falavam sobre garotas.

-E vocês viram o tamanho dos peitos daquela Corvinal? Eles eram gigantes, uma delícia... – Comentou Dean babando e os meninos concordaram, Harry sentiu-se feliz "Acho que isso quer dizer que eu não sou exatamente gay" Pensou aliviado "Talvez seja só pelo corpo dele que eu sinta atração" Abriu um sorriso quando Seamus começou a falar do traseiro de Anne.

***HxD***

No sábado Harry acordou tarde e sentia-se exausto teve diversos sonhos eróticos com Draco, mas deu-se por derrotado "Isso não é exatamente algo que eu possa controlar...".

O moreno foi até a sala de poções a procura de Slughorn para conversar com o professor, queria lhe perguntar algo.

-Professor... Você conhece algum tipo de poção para pequenos hematomas?... – Perguntou inseguro e o homem o analisou.

-Por quê? Está machucado? – Perguntou já franzindo a testa em preocupação.

-Não, não é nada disso... – Disse balançando as mãos negativamente. – É... Que eu estou com esse roxo nas costas... Por causa do treino de quadribol... – O professor sorriu.

-Harry, Harry, um garoto de diversos talentos não é? Até você se machuca... Pois bem, venha comigo. – O professor o levou até uma salinha nos fundos. – Aqui. – Lhe entregou um potinho. – Essa pomada é muito eficaz é só aplicar um pouco onde está dolorido que você não vai sentir mais nada e até a cor da sua pele vai voltar ao normal. – Harry pegou o potinho feliz nas mãos.

-Obrigado.

-Já lhe contei da vez que joguei quadribol, foi muito... – Harry o cortou.

-Desculpe professor, estou com pressa é hora do almoço. – Disse saindo apressado da sala.

***HxD***

-Oi... – Harry disse com sua voz grave e alterada para o loiro.

-Hey Ramon, fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Sorriu e Harry sentiu o coração disparar no peito "Mas que diabos há comigo?!

-Eu trouxe essa torta de morango... Ah e na sexta-feira o professor de poções disse que vai começar com matéria nova... – A princípio Draco não ligou muito para o comentário do moreno enquanto comia sentado em sua cama o doce, contudo acabou encarando-o confuso.

-Como sabe que é matéria nova? – Harry mordeu os lábios.

-Ah... É que eu vi o tal de Potter com uma cara confusa na sexta-feira e perguntei para o professor também... – Mentiu e viu o loiro dar os ombros.

-Hum... Potter fica confuso com qualquer coisa.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Hum? – Perguntou suspeito.

-Digo... Sei lá, ele parece inteligente. – Viu o loiro torcer o rosto em uma careta.

-Por que está defendendo ele?

-Por que está insultando ele, se gosta do cara? – Respondeu com outra pergunta e o loiro torceu ainda mais o rosto.

-Hum... Esqueça o assunto Potter está bem... – Harry suspirou.

-Ah... Sim, agora me lembrei, trouxe uma pomada do professor Slughorn para você, ele disse que até a cor da sua pele vai voltar ao normal.

-Isso é bom. – Harry lhe entregou o frasquinho e o loiro pegou um pouco da pomada passando-a nas costas. – Como ficou, passei em tudo? Fica difícil saber estando cego...

-Não, tem um pedaço bem grande ainda... Acho que você não o alcançou...

-Pode passar para mim? – Harry mordeu o lábio com força "Tocar no Malfoy?..."

-Ramon? – Chamou pelo outro impaciente.

-O... Ok... – Gaguejou sem graça pegando um pouco do creme nas mãos e passando na pele branca de Malfoy vendo o roxo desaparecer "Tão macia..." Pensou passando a mão pelo local onde o roxo já havia sumido "Oh... Se ele soubesse o que eu sonhei a noite passada não me deixava colocar as mãos sobre ele assim..."

-Já sumiu? – Perguntou o loiro sentindo que o outro demorava em suas costas.

-Ah... Haha... Já. – Riu sem graça "Droga o que há comigo?"

-Babando em mim Ramon? – Alfinetou o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios e Harry fez uma careta.

-Eu não estava babando...

-Ok, então... Diga o que quiser... – "Ramon, Ramon... Peraí eu sou o Ramon! Então tecnicamente eu não sou o Harry... Então não tem problema se eu..."

-Quer a verdade? Eu estava babando sim. – Viu Draco sorrir.

-Eu sabia.

-Se sabe que eu gosto de você, por que me provoca? – O loiro deu os ombros.

-Não sei... – Disse sincero.

-E se eu lhe pedisse um beijo. – O loiro ficou quieto e Harry torceu o os lábios.

Vendo que o sonserino não lhe daria resposta roubo-lhe um selinho nos lábios "Foi o Ramon!" Harry justificou para si mesmo, o loiro pareceu irritado e tentou bater no outro garoto não conseguindo acertá-lo.

-Quem te deu permissão?! – Perguntou irritado.

-Ora vamos... Eu fui bonzinho com você por todo esse tempo... Não mereço nem isso? – Perguntou em um tom malicioso e viu o outro corar.

-Ainda assim... – Disse irritado exalando pesadamente. – Agora não tenho mais dúvidas que você é sonserino... - Fez uma careta e Harry riu.

-Ora vamos... Não vai ficar bravo comigo... Não é?

-Não... Eu não vou, mas faça isso de novo pirralho e lhe arranco os beiços. – Harry continuou sorrindo.

-Eu beijo tão mal assim? – Falou em falso tom ressentido e viu o loiro sorrir para ele.

-Suponho que não... E o seu perfume é bom... Doce... Até um pouco familiar. – Disse sentando-se melhor na cama.

-Então posso tentar de novo?

-Não, pirralho, não quero ter que ensinar um garoto de onze anos a beijar! – Disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei beijar! – Disse irritado e se arrependendo de mentir que era do primeiro ano para o loiro "Devia ter dito sexto..."

-Hum... Tenho certeza que é isso que sua mamãe lhe diz... Cresça e depois conversamos... – Harry ficou mais irritado.

-Deixe me provar para você então! – Viu Draco bufar com desdém.

-Não vai babar na minha boca neném? – Provocou o loiro, e Harry retirou o óculos voltado a beijar o loiro.

Subiu em cima da cama ficando por cima de Draco para aprofundar o beijo travando uma batalha com a língua do outro, colocou uma das mãos por dentro da blusa do loiro sentindo seu abdômen bem definido e com a outra mão agarrou o cabelo do sonserino "Ok depois disso eu não me importo mais de não ir para o céu" Mordeu o lábio de Malfoy levemente e utilizou a mão que estava na cintura do loiro para começar a desabotoar a camisa de Draco.

-Ok... Es... Espera... – Disse empurrando o moreno de si, Harry tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, o sonserino arfava sem fôlego com o rosto rubro.

-E então, eu beijo bem? – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro e o outro sorriu de volta com malícia.

-Acho que pode se dizer que sim... – Harry riu percebendo que o outro ainda tentava retomar o fôlego.

-Então me deixe continuar... – Disse lambendo o pescoço de Draco.

-Ah... – Gemeu o sonserino, mas novamente afastou o outro. – Até deixaria, mas você não pretende ficar somente nos beijinhos inocentes, certo? – Harry riu.

-Como adivinhou? – Voltou a falar tentando abrir o resto da camisa de Malfoy, o loiro lhe deu um tapa.

-Parece um leão em cima da presa! Sossega... Que horas são hein? – Harry olhou alarmado para o relógio: Sete horas.

-Droga, já são sete? – Harry pela primeira vez ficou assustado, estava todo esse tempo dentro do dormitório da Sonserina sem a capa.

-O que tem? Hoje é sábado...

-Sim, mas alguém poderia entrar...

-Ah é isso que te incomoda? Não espere ver ninguém do sétimo ano aqui por volta desse horário...

-Por quê? – Harry indagou confuso.

-Ainda estão me evitando... Foram todos a Hogsmeade hoje... Eu acho que se voltarem deve ser somente lá pelas dez, esperando que eu já esteja dormindo...

-Eu não faria isso com você, e não me importaria em fazer todas as suas vontades... – Admitiu o grifinório e Draco riu.

-Você é um caso a parte Ramon, sem falar que é uma criança... Oh por Merlin, eu devia ser punido por levá-lo para o mau caminho. – Harry riu e voltou a tentar beijar o outro. – Está tarde eu devia tomar um banho... – O sorriso do moreno se alargou malicioso.

-Isso é uma boa ideia... – Malfoy bufou.

-Tenha segundas intenções lá dentro e o tratarei como Blaise. – Harry fez uma careta.

-Ok, ok... – O grifinório disse derrotado.

Ajudou Draco com o banho e é claro que o olhou descaradamente dessa vez, contudo não o agarrou como queria, escolheu a roupa para o sonserino uma camiseta azul bem clara com calças brancas, observou por um bom tempo as feições do loiro se demorando em seus olhos que ainda se mantinham fechados por causa do feitiço.

-Eu não me lembro da cor dos seus olhos...

-E você já os viu por algum acaso... – Harry fez uma careta.

-São azuis? – O loiro apenas sorriu se divertindo em ouvi-lo tentar adivinhar.

-Não...

-Azul Safira?

-Não passou nem perto.

-Celeste? – O loiro sorriu ainda mais, e Harry acabou se recordando. – Não eles são tempestuosos demais para esse tipo de cor, não é? – Disse provocando o loiro que não lhe deu importância. – São cinza... Quase prata, mas acho que eles reluzem mais que isso... – Disse abraçando o loiro pela cintura fazendo Draco rir em deboche.

-Está tentando me conquistar?

-Está funcionando?

-Não...

-Por que não?

-Por que eu já gosto de alguém... – Disse fazendo careta e Harry acabou torcendo os lábios também "Nunca pensei que eu mesmo pudesse me atrapalhar romanticamente..."

-Eu não mereço nem ao menos uma chance?... – Tentou o grifinório.

-Não sei... Isso é algo que eu irei ter que pensar, volte novamente aqui amanhã e eu talvez considere... – Harry sorriu e tentou beijar o sonserino que desviou dessa vez quase adivinhando o que o outro pretendia. – Pirralho... – Harry sorriu e voltou a roubar lhe um beijo saindo vitorioso.

-Estarei de volta amanhã então... – Se despediu com um largo sorriso.

***HxD***

**Nicky Evans**** – **Hello ^_^ Tenso você falou que eu atualizo rápido e dessa vez eu demorei T_T Sorry, mas tudo bem e você viu – Risos. Se o "Harry" não for o "Harry" ele não é preconceituoso... Eita papo de doido O.o mas acho que você entendeu o que eu tentei dizer ;]

**Kimberly Anne Potter**** – **Hey moça ;] obrigado pelo elogio... Me deixam tão feliz você não tem ideia *-* E desculpe pela demora, ando tendo lapsos de criatividade... Muito tenso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Ok... Cena pesada à frente ;D

***HxD***

O moreno acordou cedo no dia seguinte, lembrando-se que Nott havia falado que no domingo à noite a visão do loiro estaria de volta "Merda, isso quer dizer que eu não vou poder vê-lo tomar banho uma última vez..."

Estava quase acabando seu café da manhã quando Ron se juntou a ele.

-Você anda muito feliz ultimamente... – Comentou o ruivo.

-Você acha?

-Sim... Apesar que eu pensei que você estaria meio para baixo.

-Por quê? – Viu o ruivo apontar para a mesa da Corvinal onde Ginny estava de amassos com um garoto alto com os cabelos claros. – Na verdade acho que fico feliz por ela. – Afirmou com um sorriso genuíno e o ruivo riu.

-Então acho que você já deve ter outra pessoa na jogada, vamos me diga quem é! – Harry coçou a cabeça embaraçado.

-Sabe eu...

-Vamos pare de enrolar conte como ela é! – Harry ponderou.

-Bom... "_Ela_" Tem esse sorriso perfeito, que acho que faria até o Aberfoth babar...

-Quer dizer então que essa garota é capaz de fazer até o velho mais senil morder a língua?

-É... E não pára aí, eu sei que os olhos dela se comparam fácil com a luz do luar... Cara eu juro. – Comentou quando viu o amigo rir. – E a pele, ah parece de porcelana só que é mais suave que seda... – Disse babando apenas imaginando Malfoy.

-Então podemos dizer que essa garota é um verdadeiro dez. – O amigo voltou a rir da expressão que Harry tinha no rosto enquanto descrevia sua "_garota_".

-Sim, sem falar na risada dela... É tão meiga... Eu até poderia passar horas do meu dia com ela sem dizer uma palavra, apenas a olhando e ainda apreciaria todos os momentos... Pode me chamar de "Senhor idiota" Porque eu não me importaria em fazer todas as vontades _dela_. – Ron colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno ainda rindo.

-Cara... Acho que vou ter eu te informar que pelo jeito como você a descreveu, você deve estar muito apaixonado por essa garota! – Harry o olhou surpreso "Apaixonado?" – E então quando vai apresentá-la? Ela deve ser um avião... – Harry mordeu os lábios nervoso.

-Eu... Não sei... Tenho que ir... Vou vê-la hoje... – Disse para o amigo ainda desconcertado "Eu apaixonado?!"

***HxD***

Quando Harry chegou ao quarto como de costume estava vazio, viu o loiro sentado na cama brincando entediado com as unhas.

-Bom dia...

-Oi Ramon. – Harry se aproximou trazendo para o loiro mais uma guloseima. – O que trouxe dessa vez? – Perguntou alegre.

-Bombons... Tem de vários sabores nessa caixa. – Colocou os doces sobre a cabeceira e guiou a mão do loiro que começou a colocar um a um na boca.

-Está ansioso por ter sua visão de volta?

-Claro! – Disse com um sorriso, Harry não pode deixar de sentir-se cabisbaixo, se Malfoy voltasse a enxergar ele iria o tratar como sempre e esses sorrisos que estava tão acostumado iriam desaparecer.

-Esse está uma delicia... – O loiro disse com um dos bombons sortidos na mão, Harry riu.

-Posso pegar um pedaço dele? – Viu o loiro sacudir negativamente o pedaço de chocolate mordido.

-Não, você não pode... É a sua punição por roubar meus beijos. – Draco colocou o resto do bombom na boca com um sorriso maldoso, Harry não se importou e sorriu com malícia.

-Acha mesmo que eu não posso pegar esse bombom? – Perguntou segurando os cabelos do loiro e o trazendo para um beijo, o sabor da boca do loiro se misturava ao bombom de chocolate com menta, era doce e suave ao mesmo tempo, o moreno subiu em cima do loiro que protestou.

-O que pensa?...

-Você disse que iria pensar no meu caso... Acho que já teve tempo o bastante. – Falou já se dispondo a beijar o pescoço do sonserino.

-Você... É muito... Prepotente garoto! – Disse entre gemidos, os beijos que "Ramon" lhe dava no pescoço eram bons.

-Posso até ser... Mas com razão... – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro passando a mão por cima do ego do garoto. – Ou você não estaria assim... Nesse estado. – Riu com malícia, Draco tentou retrucar, mas gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o outro lhe remover as calças e lhe acariciar melhor.

-Eu... Não... Ah quero fazer... Com... Um pirralho! – Harry que estava abrindo a camisa do loiro apertou levemente um dos mamilos rosados de Draco.

-Esqueça tudo que você sabe de mim por um minuto... Você não gosta do que eu estou fazendo? – Sua voz saiu rouca de desejo pelo loiro e Draco engoliu em seco não lhe respondendo. – Foi o que eu pensei... – Respondeu cheio de más intenções, descendo em direção ao ego do garoto e lhe abocanhando.

Draco arqueou as costas e gemeu alto quando o moreno fez isso, Harry o sugou com força e o loiro agarrou firme os lençóis.

-Se vai fazer isso... Faça... Direito... – Sua voz saiu baixa e pausada entre os gemidos Harry parou o que estava fazendo para lhe encarar. – Me dê a sua varinha. – O moreno lhe entregou a varinha e viu o loiro lançar um feitiço entre suas próprias pernas, abrindo-as em seguida.

-Isso é um convite? – Perguntou travesso, Malfoy estava pronto para retrucar quando o outro o penetrou, o grifinório deitou por cima do loiro movendo-se devagar e beijando lhe o pescoço, Draco colocou seus braços ao redor do moreno arranhando suas costas.

-Ah... Mais! – E o moreno lhe obedeceu agarrando o membro do loiro e o masturbando na mesma intensidade em que se impulsionava dentro do sonserino.

Não demorou muito e ambos chegaram ao clímax, Harry deixou o corpo cair por cima do loiro que ainda respirava pesadamente, o grifinório sentiu vontade de beijar o loiro, contudo o viu abrir os olhos nesse minuto "Merda!".

-Su... Sua... Vi... Visão? – Gaguejou quando viu aqueles olhos cinza lhe encararem gélidos e cheios de ódio.

-Você?! – Gritou exaltado, batendo no grifinório com os punhos fechados Harry tentava bloquear os golpes do loiro com os braços, se levantou da cama se afastando. – Seu hipogrifo desgraçado! – Berrou ajeitando a camisa e vestindo as calças, Harry aproveitou para fechar as suas também, mas um travesseiro lhe acertou a cabeça. – Filho de uma sangue ruim! Bastardo! – Gritava alto e atacando tudo que tinha sobre a cama.

-Malfoy espere! – Tentou se explicar, mas o loiro não lhe deu ouvidos jogando sobre ele a colcha da cama.

-Mentiroso! Canalha! Quatro olhos miserável!

O loiro berrava tão alto que a porta do dormitório foi aberta por Blaise e Nott que entraram assustados.

-O que houv... – Nott começou a perguntar, mas assim que viu o grifinório no dormitório sacou a sua varinha e Zabini fez o mesmo. Ambos se aproximaram do moreno com as varinhas na sua mira. "Perfeito" Pensou o grifinório irritado.

-Só pode ser retardado mesmo... – Theodore falou maldoso. – Entrar sozinho no dormitório da Sonserina.

-É acho que devíamos encher ele de azarações e só depois devolvê-lo bem estuporado na enfermaria. – Zabini tinha um sorriso distorcido nos lábios, Harry não deu atenção aos dois e ainda encarava o loiro que tinha no rosto uma expressão de fúria, ódio e indignação.

-Malfoy deixe me explicar...

-Calado seu herói de araque, mentiroso de uma figa! – Berrou arremessando o abajur da cabeceira que por pouco não acertou o moreno.

-Hey Dray... O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Nott perguntou curioso.

Draco fez uma careta e não respondeu passando a mãos pelos cabelos nervoso.

-Não é da conta de vocês, só saiam daqui logo! – Berrou irritado para os garotos também.

-Qual é Dray não vai deixar a gente lançar nem mesmo um feitiço no garoto de ouro aqui?! – Zabini perguntou com desdém.

-Saiam logo, se alguém vai azarar o testa rachada, sou eu! – Voltou a berrar irritado, e os outros dois saíram do quarto xingando.

Quando os outros sonserinos saíram do cômodo Draco se aproximou do moreno voltando a bater nele com os punhos, o moreno tentava apenas se defender sem revidar.

-Malfoy me escuta!

-Por quê?! Para você mentir mais seu filho da puta! – Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do loiro enquanto ele ainda continuava a bater em Harry. – Aposto que você deu boas risadas com tudo isso não foi seu desgraçado?! – Harry que recuava pisou no travesseiro e acabou caindo no chão, o loiro sentou-se em sua cintura ainda lhe batendo. – Foi divertido mentir para mim com essa voz ridícula? Me enganar por todo esse tempo? – As lágrimas do loiro caiam pesadas em suas feições delicadas, Harry cansado de apanhar agarrou o sonserino e virou invertendo as posições ficando por cima e segurando os pulsos do outro.

-Não foi nada disso ok! – Draco chorava nervoso embaixo do moreno que o imobilizou. – Eu estou apaixonado por você! É verdade! Eu não tinha a intenção de mentir, mas você jamais me deixaria chegar perto se eu contasse a verdade! – O loiro chorou ainda mais.

-Sai daqui! Seu imbecil! Não quero te ver! Sai! Sai! – Berrou fechando os olhos e não o encarando, Harry suspirou dolorosamente sentindo a garganta apertar "Não era para ser assim..." Saiu de cima do loiro e o encarou esperando que voltasse a bater nele, mas o outro garoto apenas chorava. – Anda, sai logo daqui! – Falou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Harry o olhou pesaroso, mas fez o que o outro disse, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do cômodo.

Zabini e Nott estavam do lado de fora e observaram a porta se abrir sozinha, Harry se apressou em sair da Sonserina antes que alguém o agarrasse e voltou para a Grifinória.

***HxD***

Na segunda-feira Harry pode ver o loiro na aula que compartilhava com os sonserinos, contudo o garoto o ignorou por completo nem ao menos o olhou nos olhos, o moreno apertou a pena que usava para escrever com força nas mãos "Mas não era por mim que ele estava apaixonado?! Por que essa teimosia? Eu retribuiria os sentimentos dele agora!" Pensava irritado.

Durante o almoço e jantar o grifinório não o viu "Está se escondendo?!" Pensou ainda mais irritado, mas sabia que tinha que se desculpar com o outro, então pediu a Mac que levasse uma sobremesa para o loiro.

No dia seguinte o elfo o informou que teve que buscar a sobremesa intacta no quarto do sonserino "Se ele pensa que eu vou desistir assim fácil, está totalmente enganado!" E pediu a Mac que voltasse a levar outro doce ao loiro.

Durante toda a terça-feira o moreno acompanhou o loiro com os olhos e quando o encontrou perto de uma escadaria o chamou.

-Malfoy! – O sonserino o encarou com os olhos gélidos, Harry viu Zabini aparecer do lado de Draco e o encarar curioso "É óbvio que ele não falou para ninguém... Se nem mesmo quando ele caiu no banheiro contou..." Deu um suspiro e olhou cabisbaixo para o loiro que desviou o olhar e saiu de perto do moreno sem nem lhe designar a palavra.

Quando Harry indagou Mac sobre o doce que havia mandado ao loiro, ele voltou a dizer que estava inteiro no quarto do sonserino, Harry bufou "Mas eu só o tratei bem quando ele estava cego! Não fiz nada tão errado assim... Só menti um pouquinho..." Pensou deprimido.

Na quarta-feira tudo que Malfoy fazia era lhe encarar com um olhar gélido durante as aulas "Acho que é um progresso... Pelo menos agora ele olha para mim..." O grifinório pediu novamente para Mac que levasse um doce ao loiro, pediu dessa vez um bolo e colocou um bilhete para Draco que dizia:

_"Sinto por tudo que fiz a você, realmente eu não queria que acabasse desse jeito, sei que menti para você em certas coisas... Mas eu não menti quando disse que estava apaixonado por você, e eu realmente faria todas as suas vontades se você quisesse..." _

"_Você ainda deve estar com raiva, mas eu queria poder ver seu rosto outra vez... Sorrindo... Como você costumava fazer quando pensava que eu era o "Ramon" Você tem a risada mais bonita do mundo sabia disso? Eu queria poder ouvi-la de novo enquanto você fazia piadas de como iria bater no testa rachada... Não posso negar que me diverti todo esse tempo ao seu lado e parecia que você também se divertia... Me perdoe, por favor."_

"_Encontre-me na torre de astronomia as onze, quero lhe pedir desculpas... Por um pedaço de papel não me parecem sinceras o bastante... Apenas me de uma chance, ok. Ass: Harry."_

Harry chegou cedo à torre para esperar pelo loiro, havia uma grande chance do garoto não vir ou fazer pior e mandar seus "capangas" cuidarem do moreno, mas ele não se importava, existia a chance minúscula de Malfoy aparecer e ele esperaria a noite inteira se necessário.

Era onze e quarenta e o moreno sentou-se no chão ainda esperando pelo loiro, ele bocejou e limpou o canto dos olhos com a mão "Não vou sair daqui" Teimou quando sentiu o sono chegar, ouviu passos e sentiu o coração apertar no peito "Será?..."

Levantou de súbito, quando viu o loiro seguir em direção a ele, sentiu suas mãos suarem e respirava com dificuldade "Ele veio, ele veio" Pensou feliz. Viu que o sonserino carregava o bolo que ele havia mandado pela tarde, ainda inteiro, contudo não deu importância.

-Malfoy eu... – Foi interrompido pelo loiro que acertou o bolo em cheio na cara do moreno.

-Idiota retardado... – Harry olhou abismado para o loiro a sua frente, seus óculos estavam meio embaçados com o bolo e seu cabelo estava completamente coberto com o chocolate, viu Draco apertar os punhos incerto sobre o que iria fazer.

O loiro se aproximou e lambeu os lábios do moreno que estavam cobertos de glacê, Harry ficou ainda mais perplexo.

-Sorte sua que você me tratou bem por todo esse tempo... Mas se você mentir para mim novamente eu juro que... – Harry sorriu radiante "Doninha teimosa..." E colocou os braços em volta do loiro.

-Fico feliz que você finalmente tenha aberto os olhos para mim Malfoy... – O moreno se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas o sonserino segurou sua cabeça.

-Não ouse encostar em mim testa rachada! Você está todo sujo! – O moreno gargalhou roubando beijos do loiro que havia roubado seu coração.

**Fim.**

***HxD***

Final doce, doce. Ainda morrerei de diabete com esses dois -_-'

E desculpem pela demora... Ultimamente minha massa cinzenta só pensa no Leon S. Kennedy *-*

**Myssih**** - ***-* Obrigada assim fico até sem graça moça ^_^ continuei, mas o fim estava próximo =] Espero que tenha gostado.

**Nicky Evans**** – **Jura mesmo que eu consegui fazer você rir? *0* - Risos. Minha beta é que não queria comédia, mas eu adoro =P Fico feliz em saber que dá para pelo menos dar uns risinhos com a fic ;]

**Giny**** - **=) muito obrigada moça hehe eu amo de verdade elogios ;] tudo bem que eu fico me sentindo depois, mas quem vai ter que me aturar é a minha beta mesmo – Risos =] bom a fic acabou espero que o final tenha sido bom também ;)

**Ana carolyne – **É verdade ele podia ter se dado bem mal... Mas esse menino foi tão bonzinho com o principezinho da Sonserina que mereci um desconto né ;] beijos.


End file.
